1. Field
This disclosure relates to a rechargeable lithium battery and a method of preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable lithium batteries can be used as a power source for small portable electronic devices. They typically use an organic electrolyte and thereby may have two or more times the discharge voltage of a conventional battery using an alkali aqueous solution and accordingly, may have high energy density.
In general, rechargeable lithium batteries may be classified as lithium ion batteries, lithium ion polymer batteries, and lithium polymer batteries according to the presence of a separator and according to the kind of electrolyte that is used in the batteries. Rechargeable lithium batteries may have various shapes and sizes, including for example, cylindrical, prismatic, or coin-type batteries, as well as thin film or bulky batteries.
A conventional lithium polymer battery typically includes a gel polymer electrolyte to prevent distortion of a jelly roll, since an external pouch container is weaker than a prismatic or cylinder container. However, a lithium polymer battery using a gel polymer electrolyte typically has deteriorated rate capability compared with a cylindrical or prismatic battery using a liquid electrolyte solution. Accordingly, gel polymer electrolytes are typically not used together with a positive electrode having a positive active material loaded in a high amount. Furthermore, a battery with the gel polymer electrolyte has lower capacity than a battery with an electrolyte solution, even though the battery with the gel polymer electrolyte has the same volume to the battery with the electrolyte solution.